


韦詹《欲壑》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	韦詹《欲壑》

LeBron忽然觉得自己不该叫他来。

DWade的鼻尖在他腰眼来回逡巡，裤腰半挂不挂在髋骨上，华丽的长方形餐桌还好铺了桌旗，细致的纹路贴着LeBron胸肌，磨蹭着挺立的乳首。

他屈起小臂撑住桌面，电视里的解说在耳边聒噪，一声高过一声的Defend是他最喜欢的节奏。

“Wow！你的暴扣，”DWade在他臀肌上捏了一把，“真看不出是个三旬老汉。”滑溜溜的软膏钻进LeBron身体里，他站稳了配合DWade的动作。真像外界评论里说的，他们如同夫妻，登对又默契。

LeBron难得没有回敬一句，电视上放的是DWade这赛季刚来CLE时他们在Boston赢下的第一场。

“胜利总是来之不易的，”他的注意力被比赛回放吸引，渐渐不为DWade手指有技巧的按压而浑身轻颤，“珍惜我们剩下的几年吧。”

半场哨响，DWade轻笑着摇了摇头，重新调整了力度勾回LeBron的注意：“可是，你看，你还能在季后赛拿大号三双，而我已经快跳不动了。”他弯下腰去，炽烫呼吸喷在尾椎上，LeBron有些不安地回头，DWade却温柔地给他带了个眼罩。“你只需要享受。”

舌尖突破防线舐到内里软肉，双唇贴合四周几乎将舌根一并埋进。“不行…别这么干…”前所未有的另类交合刺激着LeBron的感官，眼前还是一片黑暗，他向后够着DWade扶在他腰上的手，对方强硬地挥开他。

“我很讨厌你这个习惯，”DWade舔了下唇站起来，三根手指狠掐了一把LeBron的屁股，“在我操你的时候你还有一种习惯性的掌控欲。”

“不，我只是…”突然的进入打断了他接下来要说的话，DWade慷慨地直插进去一干到底。

半硬的家伙蹭着垂下的桌旗，LeBron伸出一只手打算抚慰一下自己的小兄弟。背后的人拉住了他，扣着他手指将那只手按回桌面上。他们十指相扣，DWade另一只手压着LeBron有力的手腕。

“我可不是Kyrie或者Stephen他们，更不是那些初出茅庐浮躁气盛的年轻小伙子，别来你King James的那套，我是不会妥协的。”DWade半伏着身子贴合LeBron后背，一只手包着他肩膀借力深入，指腹按揉一侧乳尖，指甲在上面不时轻刮，断续的亲吻落在纹身上。

LeBron彻底溺在黑暗中涌动的情潮里，他握住自己肩上的手带向自己胸口，想要安慰空虚的另一边。“别着急。”作乱的那只手也从胸口上挪开，移至被冷落许久的性器上重重撸了一把，而后转去把玩柔软的阴囊。迅猛的操弄从未间断，即使LeBron有惊人的自制力也无法压下徘徊在喉咙口的低吼。

第三节比赛开始，克利夫兰之王依旧奋战沙场，属于他们两个的角逐也在同时进行，King James从不轻认落败。他攥着桌旗边缘，紧含着深入浅出的阴茎。“夹的真紧。”他得到像是赞许的感叹。

“别这么夸我。”LeBron尽量稳着声音说，“也别拿你泡妞的那套来糊弄。”

“电视里的你真好看，不是吗？”他直起身来，一边干着LeBron一边欣赏他在球场上的单打，“记住一件事，你可以干很多人，但只能被我一个人干。”

心高气傲的King笑了笑：“这可真不公平。”  
一只手在他刚渗出一点前列腺液的马眼处抹了一下，LeBron很想催他要撸赶紧撸。  
然而那根手指几乎严丝合缝地堵住了出口，疯狂的抽插让LeBron有一瞬失了神。他只能听见沉沉的粗喘和啪啪的击打声。

“Fuck…Dwyane你他妈的在干嘛…”摘下眼罩扔在地上，猛烈的撞击使LeBron的射意愈发的强，“放开…”他握住DWade堵着他的那只手。

“告诉我，”两根手指撬开LeBron牙关探进去翻搅，缠着他舌头不肯罢休，“我刚才说的那些对不对？”

回答他的当然是不清不楚的呜咽声，他的King肚子里闷了一股火，撑住桌面硬扛着他耍流氓。DWade乐于看LeBron在他面前犯的一些小脾气，至少不是镜头前那冠冕堂皇的虚伪样子。

“说呀？”扯出来的津液被抹在LeBron唇边，“不说我可不放？”

“对…说什么都对…”LeBron拍着他那只不甘心撒开的魔爪。

“你可别把自己打坏了。”DWade笑着射在对方身体里面，关节伸直指腹离开马眼。他听见LeBron松了口气，有些颓然地趴向桌面。“也就是你这种人吧，我才会忍着。”一小股白浊滴在地毯上，LeBron翻了个白眼奚落他。

心跳仍是剧烈的，他们相拥着倒向沙发。“第三节结束了，”DWade吻了正在平复呼吸的人，“还要把比赛看完吗？”

“谁放的谁去关吧。”LeBron艰难地转了个身闭上眼。  
是的DWade就喜欢看这种真实的小脾气。

他们曾企盼过，两个人在克利夫兰再拿一个戒指，可迈阿密之魂已然回归。  
那也无妨，永远有一种感情，叫LeBron James & Dwyane Wade。

 

——End——


End file.
